The Ring
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: A school story about Noin and Zechs.


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its' characters. I am just an overworked high school student; don't sue me.

* * *

The Ring

Noin smiled; there were two weeks to graduation. And this week was almost over. It was the last day of finals. She would feel so much better once it was over. Everyone was so tense.

Her room had been turned into a study hall. Zechs would be here any minute with caffeine; they had been up all last night studying and could be studying for the next three hours for their last final.

There was a knock at the door. Noin opened it to reveal Zechs with his calculus book and two mochas. He grinned at Noin and set the drinks on her dresser. Noin shut and locked her door.

"Let's get to work," she said.

Zechs pulled off the silver mask he typically wore around everyone. Noin was the only one at school who he trusted with the secret of his identity.

Noin snagged her mocha and flopped on her bed as they set to work. She kept finding her attention straying to Zechs instead of her work.

"Noin get your mind off the guy," she thought.

Still, Zechs had been her best friend since they were thirteen. Somewhere along that friendship she had fallen for Zechs as well. Not that she had told him that she was in love him. But even if he didn't feel the same way, Noin would always be there for Zechs.

"Noin what did you get on problem 26?"

"Oh, that's 6.958. You have top remember the log rules on that one?"

Finally it was time for their final.

"You ready?" Zechs asked.

"Not really."

"Me neither."

After Zechs had put the mask back on, the two of them left for their final. Two hours later it was finished.

The two of them joined the rest of the students in the mess hall. They snagged a table in the back corner where they wouldn't be bothered.

"I am so glad that's over."

"Me too; at least we'll never have to take another final."

"Yeah, that's one benefit of being a senior."

"When did they say the results of the finals would be posted?"

"In two days."

"Yuck; why do they have to torture us?"

"Well, the senior trip is right after that."

"And our class rings and stuff should arrive next week. Along with our assignments."

"I have a feeling I'm only going to be in a battle group until the ptbs decide enough time has past, and they can install me as an instructor."

"You do have a knack for teaching."

"I don't really mind; I'll fight if I need to, but I would prefer not to. You, on the other hand, are probably going to be in charge of a battle group by the time I'm an instructor."

"We won't get to see each other as much."

"You're still my best friend which means I'll come and camp out on your doorstep if you don't keep in touch."

She hooked his pinkie with hers.

"Pinkie swears are a serious thing," she added solemnly.

He laughed.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Two days later Noin was trying to get through the crowd to see her finals' scores.

"Noin!"

Zechs was waving to her. He must have already seen their scores.

"So?" she asked after making her way over to him.

"We have the top two scores."

"We tied?"

"Not exactly," he looked rather uncomfortable.

"Zechs spill it."

"I got the top score. By three points."

"Congratulations! That's great. I bet I know which problem I missed," she added as an afterthought.

"Oh?"

"I had trouble with one of the tactics problems. Well not trouble exactly, but I was unwilling to sacrifice over half my men to capture a base. They might not be real, but still I couldn't do it."

He said nothing. He knew Noin hated the idea of being responsible for her people's death. She would risk her own life willingly enough, but she wouldn't, couldn't, risk others. It might not make her the best commander, but it made her a lot more human than those who would carelessly waste their soldiers' lives.

"Come on, let's go celebrate!" Noin broke his train of thought.

Zechs in swim shorts was enough to make any girl drool. A water park had been the destination of their senior trip. Noin herself was wearing a bright blue one piece that had drawn admiring glances from many of her male classmates.

The two of them swam and played all day. Noin had a waterproof camera that she had brought with her; she and Zechs took turns snapping pictures at the most unexpected of times.

On their way back, Noin fell asleep her head on Zechs' shoulder. She awoke when Zechs gently shook her.

"Hey sleepyhead, we're home."

"Two more minutes please, just two more minutes."

One violet eye opened. Noin yawned and stretched like a cat.

"We're back?"

"Yeah."

The two weary friends walked to their rooms; both were asleep before their heads hit the pillow. Both were also rather groggy in the morning.

Their class was called to the gym to pick up their graduation stuff like invitations and class rings. While neither of them had any family or anything coming, both had ordered class rings and were looking forward to getting them.

After waiting in line, Zechs gave his name and received a ring box. When it was Noin's turn, she found that they did not have her listed for ordering a class ring. Puzzled, the girl joined Zechs on the bleachers.

He opened his ring box and blinked. Inside was a ring of the right style, but it held three stones, an amethyst, a ruby, an aquamarine. He had ordered a ring with one stone, a sapphire. Instead of having his name engraved on the inside of the band, it had Noin's.

"Noin, where's your ring?"

"There was no record of me ordering a ring let alone the ring itself."

"Take a lot at this," he handed her the ring.

"Oh my; they combined our orders."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"So what do we do with it?"

"You keep it Noin."

Noin held it in her hand. The ring was too big for any of her slender fingers. Suddenly she had an idea. The girl unhooked the chain she always wore; it held a small charm of a star which had been a Christmas present from Zechs two years ago. She slid the ring on to the chain and replaced it around her neck.

"What do you think?"

"Charming."

Graduation came and went. Zechs and Noin sat on the school's roof for the last time. Neither of them wanted to join their fellow graduates who were partying. Tomorrow they would both be leaving; he to join Treize for a few months, and she to join a battle group temporarily.

"I don't want today to end; I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I Noin. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. It's not fair! We might never see each other again."

"We will."

"You don't know that. We both know how dangerous..."

Zechs cut off her protests by kissing her. When they finally broke apart he said, "Hush. We'll see each other again. I promise. Wear the ring and remember me until we meet again."

***

Relena woke screaming. Her door opened, and Noin stepped into the room.

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded. Noin sat down on the bed.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes," tears began coursing down Relena's cheeks. Noin gathered the girl up in her arms and stroked her hair until the tears were gone.

"I've never seen this before," Relena gently touched the ring that hung from Noin's neck. "It's pretty. Whose ring was it?"

"That's Zechs and mine's class ring. It all started two weeks before graduation."

Owari (the end)


End file.
